6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunted
The Hunted is the 42nd episode of 6teen and the 16th episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on January 19, 2006 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Nikki is working in the Khaki Barn when Kirsten interrupts her. Nikki, annoyed, says she's going to the change rooms so she can get away. On the way there, she sees a hot Greeter God. They start talking and discover that they have an interest in travel in common, and when the teenager leaves, he invites her to stop by while he's on his break. Nikki agrees, and lets out a girlish squeal once he's gone. Later, Nikki is scribbling in her book. Caitlin rushes up and notes that she's written "Hunter" in it repeatedly. Caitlin asks who Hunter is, and Nikki tells her. Caitlin then suggests that he find out if he's into her. Nikki is uncertain, but Caitlin is sure that she can get the news. Jonesy then comes by and starts putting up fliers for a psychic hotline. Wyatt and Jude join the gathered group, and Wyatt notes that the number on the fliers is one number away from that of Underground Video. Jen arrives just as Nikki is about to say that the hotline is stupid; Nikki stops mid-sentence and watches Hunter walk past. Jen notices, and pretends to be the psychic hotline. She predicts a summer of love for Nikki. Caitlin is outside Albatross & Finch. Her phone rings. It is Nikki, wanting to know the news. Caitlin tells her to get a smoothie. When she's done that, Caitlin will have all the info Nikki needs. Caitlin then shuts the phone and walks over. She is about to ask her question about Nikki when Hunter interrupts, saying that he knows her from gym class. He then asks what the new uniform for Albatross & Finch should be this year, and Caitlin selects one. After she does so, Hunter says it was what he was thinking of, and notes that they connect. Caitlin then tries to ask her question, but Hunter interrupts and asks her out. Caitlin accepts, and Hunter then asks what the question is; Caitlin is so glad to be going out that she's forgotten. She then turns around, cheering herself, and sees the Khaki Barn. She freezes and her jaw drops, as she remembers that she was supposed to ask about Nikki. Her phone rings. It is Nikki. Caitlin, thinking quickly, sets Nikki up on a date at the Gigantoplex, and Nikki thanks her. The phone rings in Underground Video, and Jude and Wyatt fight over who will get it. While they're wrestling, Wayne comes over and picks it up. He tells the person on the other end that it is not the psychic hotline, and hangs up. Wyatt then mentions to Jude that he called it, and they both decide to pretend to be psychics for all the fools that call. Jonesy has finished his job with the fliers when a high-fashion French woman comes up and examines his neck. She tells him that she works in parts modeling, and he tells her he's in flier distribution. After some deliberation, she hires him, stating that he will be her new top neck model. Jonesy accepts instantly. Ron drives by the video store. Inside, the telephone rings. Jude and Wyatt put it on speakerphone. It is Lydia. She tells them that she is trying to attract Jonesy's attention, but he's ignoring her. Jude then plucks a card from a tarot deck. As he does not know how to read the symbols, he simply tells her to do what they're doing: standing in a fountain. He tells her to stand in the fountain; her dream man will find her there. She gets off the line, and they take the next call. It is from Coach Halder. Halder's dilemma is that he's training to run a marathon, but he's really craving a hot fudge sundae. Wyatt shakes a magic 8-ball and reads it to Jude. It says, "Seize the day." Jude takes this advice and tells Coach Halder to "Seize the Sun-dae, dude!" Nikki steps out of the Khaki Barn's dressing room. She is wearing a pink top and designer jeans. The clones congratulate her. Caitlin looks at her watch and notes that she's late for her date. Nikki asks who it's with, and Caitlin makes the excuse that she's meeting her grandfather for burgers. As she leaves, she notes to herself that she's a really bad friend. The phone rings, and Jude picks it up. It is Jonesy, who tells them that he's going to be the next big thing in neck modeling. He then hangs up, and he and Fedrica walk away, past the fountain, where Lydia is standing. Nikki waits at the Gigantoplex for 45 minutes. By the end, she is the only one still outside the theatre. In the ice-cream shop, Coach Halder is noisily enjoying a hot fudge sundae. In a booth next to him, Hunter and Caitlin are sharing a sundae and enjoying themselves. Jen walks by the window. She spots them and runs back. Jen gapes at the sight. Caitlin takes a bite of sundae and glances at the mall. Seeing Jen, she begins to choke. She swallows the ice cream and buries her face in a menu. Hunter asks what she's doing, and Jen, who has entered the shop, angrily reiterates Hunter's question. She then drags Caitlin out and talks to her. Caitlin says that she wasn't able to resist, and Jen to some extent accepts this, but she tells Caitlin that Caitlin has to be the kind of person who would choose her best friend over a boy. Caitlin agrees and goes back in to dump Hunter. She gets close, but he shows her an "I Wuv You" sundae. At this, she is unable to break up with him, even though she knows that it makes her a bad person. It is 8:00. Nikki has waited a full hour. She tears up her ticket and sadly walks away. The next day, Nikki is folding clothes at her job. Her co-workers walk up and question her as to whether she really did get stood up at the movies. Nikki is keeping a policy of silence until Hunter walks by. At this, she gets angry, and goes after him, saying she's going to get an answer. The phone rings at the video store, and Jude picks up. It is Lydia, and she is expressing disappointment with how their plan failed. Jude picks up a card, and says that the cards say that they are pleased. Now, she must dress like the Easter Bunny and grab the bull by the horns. The duo move on to the next call: Coach Halder. Halder is unhappy, and demands to know what kind of physical hotline they're running. The dudes tell him that it's a psychic hotline, and Coach Halder then asks a question about whether a cute girl at the wig store is interested in a date. They tell him that it's a boy in a wig, and that he should probably get his eyes checked. Nikki slings rubber bands at Hunter. When he turns around, she yells at him for standing him up. Hunter then says that he only asked her to stop by after work. He didn't ask her on a date. Nikki then mentions Caitlin, and Hunter remembers her as the blonde he went on a date with. This reminds Nikki of something, and she leaves. Nikki comes over to the Big Squeeze, where Caitlin is serving Kristen. Caitlin sees Nikki, and nervously offers a lemon whip. Nikki takes it, and sarcastically remarks that Caitlin is a great friend. This attracts Kristen's attention, and she yells about friend drama by the Big Squeeze. The other two clones instantly find their way there and take seats. Nikki puts Caitlin under pressure, and Caitlin confesses. Caitlin makes several excuses as to why she did it, but this does not abate Nikki's anger. Nikki then asks why Caitlin let her stand out in front of the theater for an hour, and Caitlin admits that she thought Nikki was too tender. This annoys Nikki, and she slams down her drink. Nikki leaves, not listening to Caitlin's attempted apologies. Nikki is in the Penalty Box, looking at an aluminum baseball bat. She tosses it down and picks up a fencing sword. Jen comes over and asks what she's doing, and Nikki says she's looking for something very sharp. Jen guesses that it's about hunter, and Nikki states that Jen knew too as she picks up a crossbow. Jen then pulls Nikki back, and they hide behind a stack. Nikki asks why, and Jen says that since Halder got glasses, he's had much better vision. Jen then advises Nikki not to do anything she'll regret, and Nikki leaves, crossbowless. Jonesy then comes up, accompanied by two women. He explains about his modeling job before they leave. Jen watches him go, perplexed, and then picks up the crossbow. She rests it on her shoulder, and it fires, shredding a rope Coach Halder is clinging to. Nikki hides in Albatross & Finch. She pulls out her phone and calls Hunter. When he picks up, she pitches her voice to sound like Caitlin's and makes sure they have a date. She then breaks it, citing a family emergency, and Hunter goes along with it. Jude and Wyatt are by the Lemon. There, they see Jonesy resting his face under a towel. When they ask him why, he says that he's supposed to keep his pores open. Jen then rushes up and tells them that she found out about their hotline. Coach Halder then calls over, stating he can see her. Jen angrily tells them to shut down the hotline and then runs back to work. Lydia, dressed in a bunny suit, then runs up and leaps on Jonesy. Jonesy stumbles, screaming at Lydia to stay off the neck, and his friends laugh. Jude and Wyatt decide to keep the line open, as making people do stupid stuff is just too much fun. Nikki peers in to Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Caitlin is alone at a table. A server comes by, and she tells him that she'll wait for her date. The waiter moves off, and she picks up a piece of bread. Much later, all the bread is gone, and the candle is burned down. The waiter comes by again, and she begins to cry, admitting that Hunter never showed and that she ate all the bread. Seeing this, Nikki feels guilty and comes out of hiding. She admits what she did to Caitlin, but before they can do anything else, the voices of Hunter and Kirsten are heard. They walk by, obviously out on a date. This enrages Nikki, and Caitlin agrees. The two make up, and then decide to get revenge on Hunter. The phone rings again. The person on the other end says that she owns the real hotline, and she wants them to quit horning in. They refuse, and so she threatens to put a hex on them. They mock her until a DVD entitled "Hex" flies over. The boys then decide to quit pranking, as it's not worth a hex, and hang up. Hidden behind a stack, Jen giggles and closes her phone, mission accomplished. Wyatt, Jude, Nikki, and Caitlin have gathered at the Big Squeeze. They see Hunter enter, this time with Chrissy. Nikki mentions that she can't believe how many girls he's dating. They get revenge soon enough, though, as four girls gather around him. They each claim possession, and then chase after him. Caitlin calls after him "Enjoy your dates, Hunter!" Later, the gang have taken seats. Wyatt mentions that he misses the hotline, and Nikki asks Jen about Coach Halder. Jen tells them that she waited until Halder took his glasses off, and then she accidentally sat on them. Jonesy then appears, wearing a neck brace. It comes out that Jude and Wyatt did that to him, and Jonesy gets angry. As his neck hurts too much for him to pound them, though, he decides to go off and drown himself in a toilet. As he leaves, Nikki calls after him to make sure he flushes. Quotes *'Nikki:' "Yep, I'm doomed. Ugh, it's gonna cost a small fortune." Kirsten: "What are you doing?" Nikki: "Calculating the cost of my future therapy bills." *'Caitlin:' "I rock I rock I r–oh no! Nikki!" *'Wayne:' "I'm only gonna tell you this one more time–SHUT UP! This is not, I repeat, NOT, the psychic hotline! Man, that's the fourteenth time today that Lydia chick has called! I'm surrounded by idiots." *'Fredrica:' "Freeze! I have never seen such a perfect neck." Jonesy: "Okay, hot Euro-chick." *'Jude:' "Psychic Hotline: We put the sick back in psychic." Wyatt: (whispering) "Gonna need a better line." Lydia: "Okay, here's the thing. I'm head-over-heels for this guy named Jonesy, but he never even notices me. What should I do?" Jude: "Let's see what the cards say." (poorly reading a tarot card) "Well uh, they say to stand in the fountain like a scarecrow. Your dream dude will find you there." Lydia: "Cool! Okay thanks!" *'Jen:' "I have one question. Did you, or did you not, twirl your hair?" *'Kirsten:' "So, did you actually get stood up at the movies? That must have been so embarrassing for you!" Nikki: "Oh would you just! Shut! UP!" *'Wyatt:' "Psychic Hotline." Lydia: "Yeah, so I stood in the fountain for–for–achoo! four hours, but Jonesy never came." Jude: "Okay, the cards say you have done well, but now you have to, uh, dress like the Easter Bunny and grab the bull by the horns." Lydia: "And that will get Jonesy's attention?" Jude: "He won't be able to miss you, bra." Lydia: "Yay!" *'Caitlin:' (nervous) "Nikki! Hi! Want a free squishy?" Nikki: "That's what I love about you, Caitlin. You're always thinking about other people. First you try to get me a date with Hunter; then, when he stands me up and leaves me crushed, you make me a lemon squishy." Caitlin: "That's the kind of friend I am." Nikki: "Oh, so you wouldn't be the kind who stabs one in the back then?" Kirsten: "Friend drama, by the giant lemon!" *'Jude:' "Making people do stupid things is way too much fun, dude." *'Jude:' "Psychic Hotline: Not just for crazy people anymore." *'Jonesy:' "Excuse me. I have to go drown myself in a toilet." Nikki: "Make sure you flush!" Trivia *Jonesy's job: neck model for International Parts Modelling Reason for firing: Lydia tackled him, accidentally giving his neck a bad kink. Gallery Hunter.png|Hunter at the Khaki Barn. Hunter and Caitlin.png|Caitlin and Hunter agree to a date. Psychic Hotline.png|Jude and Wyatt hosting the Psychic Hotline. Nikki Waits for Hunter.png|Nikki waits for Hunter, unaware that he isn't coming. Jen Busts Caitlin.png|Jen busts Caitlin. Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-06h33m55s208.jpg|Jonesy with the Salon Ladies. Jonesy and his paparazzi.jpg|Jonesy with the Salon/Spa Ladies again. Jonesy Kink.png|Jonesy is left with a kink in his neck. Video ahckLTgxrlk Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Season 2